Grande, peludo e fofinho?
by July-chan
Summary: Milo ... ninguém te ensinou que não se pode ficar escutando conversas atrás da porta? Você pode ouvir o que não deve. .Non Sense.OneShot.


**Retratação:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a Kurumada, Toei e empresas licenciadas.

* * *

Marin estava sentada no jardim próximo às doze casas, cercada de algumas flores, sentindo seu aroma, colhendo algumas e colocando em sua cesta.

- O que vai fazer com essas flores querida? - perguntou Dite para a amiga.

- A casa de leão está muito sem graça, não tem nenhuma corzinha. - fez uma careta.

- E nada melhor do que flores para animar o ambiente certo? - sorriu

O cavaleiro de peixes fechou as mãos e quando as abriu, uma rosa vermelha apareceu dentre seus dedos e ele entregou para a jovem amazona.

- Cantando a namorada dos amigos Afrodite de Peixes?

Marin revirou os olhos ao reconhecer a voz atrás de si.

- A namorada nem é sua, por que se importa?

- Não dá corda Dite. - olhou reprovadora para o amigo.

- É a namorada de nosso amigo. E Aiolia é muito inocente sabe?!

- O que quer insinuar Milo de Escorpião? - perguntou a amazona olhando de soslaio para o cavaleiro.

- Nada, mas não faça nada de errado certo mocinha!? - colocou o dedo no nariz da jovem.

- Ora Milo, assim você me ofende. - bateu com sua mão na dele, levantando-se e seguindo para a casa de Leão.

No caminho encontrou o grande Aldebaran de Touro que a cumprimentou.

- Marin.

- Olá Deba. - sorri para o amigo brasileiro.

- Eu queria te mostrar uma coisa que tenho certeza que vai adorar.

- Opa, me deixou curiosa.

- Pode vir até touro comigo?

- Claro.

Milo ouviu o amigo taurino chamar a namorada de Aiolia e resolveu os seguir, imaginando o que Deba teria de tão interessante para mostrar para a amazona.

Ficou escondido atrás da porta, apenas escutando o que os dois falavam lá dentro, sem ver nadinha.

- Então Deba, onde está?

- Um momentinho, está escondido.

- Tá.

- Aqui.

- POR ATHENA DEBA O QUE É ISSO?

Milo pulou para trás com o grito de Marin.

- E ae o que acha?

- É... como dizer, grande e... e peludo.

- Pois é, desde quando era novinho.

O escorpião levou a mão na boca, não acreditando no que estava presenciando.

- Juro que era brincadeira, não esperava isso de você Marin. - comentou para si próprio.

- Mas você gostou?

- Mas claro que gostei, sabe que adoro isso.

- Imaginei, ouvi você conversando com a Shina.

- Ah Deba, dá vontade de apertar.

- Huahuahua, Marin, Marin.

"Por Zeus, como você pode Deba? Ela é namorada do seu amigo." - pensava Milo aturdido.

- As garotas devem amar isso. - dizia em voz calma.

- Pois é, gostam mesmo.

- Já mostrou para os cavaleiros?

- Apa pa pa pa! - benzia-se Milo baixinho do lado de fora.

- Acho que eles não iriam gostar. - diz com uma voz xoxa.

- E por que não? Acho que gostariam, ele é enorme.

Milo fingia-se engasgar e vomitar ouvindo aquela conversa.

- Sei lá, pelo menos o Máscara não gosta.

- E por quê? Nhay, te garanto que o Dite ia amar.

- Huahuahau, com certeza. - divertiu-se Milo.

- Olha!

- Ah Deba, não resisto em fazer carinho nele, eu posso? - falou animada.

- Mas claro que sim.

- Vamos brincar então cachorrão. - começou a rir.

- Ela Christé Ké Panagiá! - tapou os ouvidos e fez careta.

- O que foi Milo? - Aiolia descia as escadas de gêmeos e encontrou o amigo encolhido.

- Aiolia. - gritou agitado. - Nada não... sério acredite... não é nada Aiolia.

- Mas o que está acontecendo escorpião? - Milo colocava-se na frente do leonino, impedindo que ele passasse.

- Por que quer entrar aí?

- Porque senti o cosmo de Marin aí e quero falar com ela.

- Acredite Aiolia amigão, não vai querer entrar aí?

- E por quê? - arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Sei que vai ser muito difícil, mas você vai ter que ser forte. - disse colocando uma mão no ombro do amigo com cara de penalizado.

- Mas do que você está falando?

- É que aí dentro estão acontecendo... err... coisas.

- Coisas? - perguntou visivelmente alterado. - Que tipo de coisas Milo de Escorpião? - pegou o amigo pelo colarinho.

- É que... é que...

Os dois olharam na direção da porta quando ouviram os risos de Marin de dentro da casa de touro. Aiolia largou o amigo, respirou fundo e entrou na sala, abrindo abruptamente a porta.

Sentados no sofá, cavaleiro e amazona olharam atônitos para a entrada, onde viram Aiolia com cara de poucos amigos e Milo com a mão na frente dos olhos, embora mantivesse os dedos entreabertos para ver possíveis cenas interessantes.

- Algum problema Aiolia? - perguntou Aldebaran abaixando a xícara de café dos lábios.

- Parece nervoso querido. - sorriu Marin que fazia carinho em um cachorro de porte médio deitado no sofá ao seu lado.

O animal era grande e peludo, segurava um ursinho de pelúcia marrom entre as patas. Levantou a cabeça e olhou para os dois cavaleiros parados na porta, deu um pequeno latido sentenciando seu 'olá' e ficou os observando com a língua para fora.

- Um mal entendido? - olhou para Milo que mantinha a boca aberta.

- Então esse era a coisa grande, peluda e fofinha? - perguntou Milo inocentemente.

- Pois é, ele é enorme mas é tão lindo. - sorriu para o amigo e voltou a fazer carinho no cachorro, que se deitou novamente de barriga para cima.

Aiolia olhou de maneira mortal o amigo escorpião, que saiu correndo pedindo por socorro.

- Então Aiolia, sabia que sua namorada adorava animais, resolvi apresentar o Pelé para ela.

Leão sorriu, sentando-se do lado de Marin que se divertia tentando arrancar o ursinho da boca de seu dono.

Sorriu consigo mesmo, imaginando as barbaridades que aquele escorpião pudesse ter pensado, tomando o café que o amigo brasileiro o ofereceu.

"Definitivamente esse grego não tem jeito"

* * *

Yow! Versão remasterizada "dois ponto zero" xD  
É um assunto meio clichê... mas, mal entendido é o que há... D  
Proposta ao Desafio Miss Sunshine, do site FF-SOL e do fórum UMDB #marketing mode on#  
Tema 42 – Mal-entendidos

Tubarifá Tubarifori!  
Bjks


End file.
